Thankful
by danniellecj
Summary: [AU: pretend Finnick didn't die in MJ and all was well through the night] A Christmas oneshot from the Odairs. R&R : )


**AN: This is for ever Odesta shipper out there. I fairly think we deserve one story where we don't have to be overly depressed about , even if it's just for one night. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah and lots of happy Holidays too! Also, thoughts would be as nice as candy in my stockings so yes. Enjoy! : )**

The silence of the night brings a comfortable evening in the districts of Panem.

White blankets of snow decorate its grounds, serving as a reminder to everyone to bundle up before stepping out. The evening fiddlers step out to play the thousand year old carols of merriment and joy as its people walk out to enjoy the bright lights hanging all throughout the villages.

It's been a long time since happiness like this soared throughout the place. Families walk out bringing with them running children circling around the streets and pointing out to the various colors of light illuminating the houses. The huge screen in the town square plays out a small film of cheerful greetings and holiday wishes to the people passing by.

It's in these streets that Finnick Odair walks through bundled up in a simple blue jacket and jeans, and a dark winter hat covers up his bronze hair as he makes his way through the crowded square, determined to bring home warm pastries for tonight's Christmas dinner.

Various people from the town greet him the usual "Merry Christmas!" to which he returns back as he passes through the crowd. Of course, after the Hunger Games and the war that followed, who wouldn't recognize him? The once hollow, hostile and uncomfortable treatments coupled with the influx of attention has been replaced with a higher level of respect and understanding whenever he comes across the townspeople.

The children throwing out snowballs at each other capture his attention as he walks by and thoughts of happiness fill through him as seeing that these children will never have to worry about being reaped or having to deal with the pains of killing and seeing other people killed. It is careless freedom that rings through Panem tonight, as celebration of another year of blessing and thank you's for the freedom brought about by the Mockingjay (who had plans of having spend tonight with her family) and the soldiers themselves.

The fact that he was part of all these, filled his heart with joy. No more misery for them. No more. And this was just a part of the things to be celebrated about tonight.

He scrapes off his boots at the mat lying in front of the pastry shop before he comes in, the loud ringing of the bell mentioning his presence at the store.

"Mr. Odair!" greeted him as he pulled off his hat, to greet the old man working behind the counter. He had been running the shop since he was a young boy, and had practically scraped every penny to saving his family business. His sea green eyes twinkled with age and wisdom behind his crooked glasses which reminds Finnick of Mags, a wave of nostalgia tugging at the bottom of his heart as he remembers.

"Good evening, Mr. Parker. I thought for a moment you were going to close off for the evening," he says.

"Oh heavens no! I just finished decorating some cakes for the children out, would be a shame to have these stored over for another year," Mr. Parker replies as he looks out at the rows of brightly decorated cakes by the window.

"Well you never know when one might need a Christmas cake for Valentine's. I know I would." Finnick replies with a smile.

Mr. Parker chuckles, "That indeed, let me know if you need one"

"Oh I think the little one does. He's been begging for it lot these days. Annie's practically forbade him from getting near your shop. She's afraid he might bring the whole of it home."

Mr. Parker laughs, amused at the thought of his special customer, before pulling out a pastel colored box. The warmth of its surface and the lovely smell of baked crusts fumble at his stomach. He remembers some of Peeta Mellark's work of art down from paper to plates and makes a note of calling in for the night to greet them.

"All for the little one," Mr. Parker says as he opens the cover to reveal warm soft bread covered in layers and sprinkles of vanilla and chocolate. It's delicious smell tugging more at his craving stomach as he reaches down his pockets for payment.

"I was pretty sure they weren't this appealing before," Finnick says as he pulls out his money.

"Oh, they get more appealing. I made sure to lessen the sugar intake for him." He says, a warm smile spreading out his wrinkled face.

"Thank you, Mr. Parker." He says, putting back the cover and has it wrapped up in a bag to protect it from the cold weather.

"Anything for my special customers." He says gleefully, as he hands the box of pastries back to Finnick.

He smiles back at the old man, remembering the story of how he had lost his children from the war.

"I hope you have a lovely and warm evening tonight, it's bound to get chillier."

"So I heard, hope yours is as warm as mine,"

Mr. Parker smiles back and takes his free hand for a shake, "Thank you, Finnick." He says, his sea green eyes glistening in the light. Finnick was sure he could cry.

And then a wave of sympathy fills him. He probably puts out all of his sadness to decorating cakes and making pastries for the children to lessen the pang. He briefly wonders how Annie would spend these Christmases if he would've been included among the casualties of the war. A wave of sadness fills him at such thought and shakes them off his mind as he looks back at the old man in front of him.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Parker," he says, giving the old man a nod and acknowledging his handshake.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He replies back.

Finnick could see the old man wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"We'll be sure to stop by tomorrow," he adds on. Ronan would love to visit the shop. It was one of his favourite places in the District, next to the beach.

"That would be lovely. I hope you give my greetings to the family,"

"I'll make sure of it. Have a good evening, Mr. Parker!" he says before putting back his hat and ventures out the chilly streets.

* * *

The house in which they lived in has always been full of life back then whenever Finnick was around. It was always a homebound of laughter and joy, even if it was just the two of them.

Though now, they can add up another cause of joy, as the four year old boy tugs at the sleeve of Annie's sweater. She looks at her son's bright sea green eyes and asks, "What is it, Ronan?"

"How long will it be before Daddy comes home?" he asks impatiently.

"He'll be home pretty soon, he probably had to stop by on something first," she explains as Ronan climbs the couch and snuggles in to his mother's warm body. She relents on this and rubs her hand over his small figure, her thoughts on how she would give her present to Finnick tonight.

The warmth of the fireplace doesn't ease her ill feeling. She's been having fits of flu these past days and Finnick makes it sure she's 10 times warm when she goes out to help him on the boat.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," she asks out loud.

Ronan shifts his weight and adjusts himself for a much more comfortable position so Annie helps him to it, and allows his head to lie on her lap, his dark haired locks had grown longer than it should be and she's pretty sure she'll have to have it cut. She runs her fingers through his hair as his sea green eyes stare at her, thinking of an answer to his father's unusual tardiness.

"Maybe daddy's looking for a present!" he says, his eyes turning a shade brighter out of excitement.

"I thought you already got your present," she asks again.

"Maybe it's your present Mommy!" he says, the familiar smile gracing his lips. Though Finnick always tell her how Ronan takes on more of her internally, Annie always comments on how most of his physical looks come from him. It's often an amusing argument between the two of them over which one of them is responsible over some of their child's familiar characteristics, but nevertheless they both share an equal amount of love over it.

Annie smiles at this, considering how much Finnick had already given her in the past years; it's been more of a miracle than a gift to have her husband back safe with her from the war. It evens out any materialistic gift that he could possibly give to her. Ronan was already enough of a present for the past four years.

"Oh honey, I already have you and daddy. What more could I ask?" she says.

"Yeah but you deserve a present too!" he says this as he reaches out both his arms out to her, emphasizing the need for her to get a present. She responds to this by kissing both his palms, and softly holding both his small hands in hers. The smoothness of his skin has her seeing how she'll have to watch these hands grow into a fisherman's hands or maybe even the hands of someone who will do more than that of a fisherman.

Ronan was a very bright boy who always loved to read, especially when Annie takes him out to the library (which is also the place where she works from time to time). Stories of folklore and adventures had always been some of his favourites.

"Another present?"

"Yes! Another present. Because you're beautiful and nice and you give me an extra cookie when daddy hides them." He says, a wide smile flowing through his face.

Annie takes the moment to kiss his nose before she says, "Or maybe he's buying YOU a present."

An excited smile takes over his features. "Really?!"

"You never know. Your dad's a man of secrecy" she says with a soft smile.

"Does that mean he'll know our secrets too?" he asks.

"Oh I doubt he will, didn't we agree on that earlier this morning?" she reminds him, running her fingers through his hair.

"We're good secret keepers!" he says out loud.

The loud clicking of the locks and turns of door knob catches both of their attentions. The familiar heavy footsteps, fight over the light socked steps Ronan makes as he jumps off his mother's lap and runs towards the man at the entrance.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he says excitedly, as Finnick crouches down his level to catch the running boy. Ronan hugs him tightly as he kisses the side of head, a huge smile taking over his face.

"Merry Christmas to you too little man!" he says, locking his eyes at the young boy's.

"It's about time. We were thinking about opening up some of the presents." Annie greets, as she walks over to her boys, taking the bundled box from his other hand to give more comfort in carrying the small boy.

"Merry Christmas to you too honey!" he greets back, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"What took you so long anyway?" she asks, as Ronan tries to be put down, curious about the bundled box.

"I thought I'd visit the town square. It's quite pretty this year, I thought I'd bring you both out, but since it's freezing, I stopped by Mr. Parker's shop instead to get something for tonight." He explains as Annie helps him out of his jacket and hat.

"Mommy look!" Ronan exclaims excitedly.

The loveliest smell of baked bread and chocolate rings through the hallway as she looks at what her son's excited about, his fingers already covered with chocolate icing and bread crumbs decorating his shirt.

"Ronan," she said giving out a sigh as she takes the box from his small hands.

"It's delicious! And sweet!" he says as he follows her through the dining room.

"Is it?" Finnick asks, as he takes a piece from the box.

"Yeah it is! All of Mr. Parker's sweets are!" he says as Annie crouches down to wipe the chocolate covering his fingers.

"Yeah. I agree. Although they're not as sweet as Mommy is," he says giving his wife a wide smile as she rolls her eyes playfully.

"How cold is it out there?" she asks.

"As cold as it is toasty warm in here." He replies.

"Finnick,"

"Cold enough to be a snowman,"

"I wanna make a snowman tonight!" Ronan says excitedly again.

"Yeah well as I said, cold enough to be a snowman yourself," he says, ruffling the small boy's hair.

"Maybe we can make one tomorrow when it's not as cold as it is tonight." Annie says

"Promise?" Ronan asks.

"Promise." She says, her eyes never leaving her son's.

She smiles again, before exclaiming, "Now then, who wants chocolate milk?"

"I DO!" says both boys excitedly, making her laugh. Finnick looks back at the small boy, a warm smile gracing his features, before looking back at Annie and walking over to her side.

"We'll help too. Isn't that right, little man?"

"Yes we will!" Ronan affirms, running over to their side as Finnick picks him up.

The sight of their excited smiles and sea green eyes alight with love gives her enough joy .

Every day is joy.

* * *

They sit in front of the fireplace, chocolate milk warming their stomachs, although Finnick could not describe the warmth he feels with Annie's head lying on his shoulder and Ronan on his chest.

The little boy is trying his hardest not to fall asleep as the night goes on. They spend the evening telling funny stories, replaying the one about the sea turtle stealing Finnick's hat, it's the one Ronan loves the most.

As the clock nears the midnight hour, their quiet talk becomes replaced with comfortable silence.

At this, Annie excludes herself from his embrace. She looks at the her husband's confused face, before giving out a mischievous smile, "I'll be right back,"

He watches her walk out of the room, wondering what she could be going on about. Ronan had fallen asleep earlier, his steady breathing providing company. He remembers he should call up Katniss and Peeta tomorrow morning. Johanna would also be coming over tomorrow for the day, and they could all celebrate.

When Annie comes back, an excited smile gracing her features as she hands him a small box, neatly wrapped in green. He looks at her confused for a moment as to why she would be giving him an early present.

"I wouldn't want everyone else' to mix up with yours so I thought, I should give yours early," she says, her green eyes getting brighter by the moment.

"Annie you shouldn't have, I thought this would've been enough," he says, assessing the box with his free hand, wondering if it could be a new tie or a watch or maybe something new and borrowed.

"Just open it," she says excitedly, biting her lips. The action making her look more adorable. He leans in to kiss her sweetly, before saying, "Thank you."

He passes on Ronan to Annie's arms so he could open it much easier. He tries to open it as neatly as he can, but the loud ripping of paper wakes the small boy up as he looks around sleepily. He sees the gift he had helped wrapped up with his mother and says, "That's mommy and I's gift." His voice laced with sleep.

"Really? Well this makes it even more special," Finnick exclaims, as he opens it up more carefully.

Annie watches him, she couldn't explain why she feels so nervous about it, she thought it would've been better for him to know this way.

The confusion Finnick had felt earlier only increases by the minute as he holds up a lighter shade of box.

"What's inside?" he asks cockily.

"That's why it's a gift daddy! You have to open it!" Ronan answers for Annie.

He shrugs at this and opens the box.

Annie watches his eyebrows raise in an even more confused expression, before he puts out a pair of pink small shoes. Baby shoes.

Finnick looks at Annie in surprise; she bites her lips once again, trying not to laugh out loud. Ronan looks up at him with a huge grin.

"Pink baby shoes? I don't think these are my size and color" he says cockily, though the nervousness in his voice is evident.

"You're going to be a daddy again!" she says.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Ronan exclaims.

"How long have you guys known this?" he asks looking at his family. He would've known sooner. The flu Annie had been experiencing was probably a sign he wasn't aware of.

"Dr. Everdeen says I'm three months along."

"And it's a girl?"

Annie nods, excitement lacing her features. He lets this sink in, in his mind.

A baby girl. A small freckled Annie with soft green eyes who might even have a shade of his bronze hair.

He looks back at both his son and wife, warmth spreading out all throughout his body.

"You guys sure know how to keep a secret. And that's saying something!" he says.

Annie laughs out loud and Ronan joins in along.

"Maybe we're a family who's good at keeping secrets." She says.

"Secret keepers!" Ronan joins in.

"Yes, well. Maybe the baby will be the one to break it all," he says with a smile.

Annie gives him a soft a smile at that, and hugs him. Ronan joins in along, hugging both of his parents.

"Thank you," he says.

Although this was just another one of the reasons both of them would've been thankful for. Nothing could beat out love when it comes to gift giving. And even the results of it couldn't even out the gifts they could all be receiving tomorrow.

He thinks of this later on, when they're both lying on the bed. Her hair forming blankets of warmth on his bare chest. He runs his fingers over he still flat stomach, admiring how smooth her skin is and how inside lies a little girl who would soon grow into a beautiful lady like her mother. And he's sure she'll be giving a lot of love as they all will be giving her.

"Annie?" he aks.

"Finnick?" her voice laced with sleep.

"I'm happy."

He could feel the smile on her lips as they press on his shoulder.

"How happy?"

"The happiest that I could ever be."

The sleepy laugh that comes out of her mouth couldn't amount to anything, anything else, the world could give him and to anything he could have given. For who could ever attest to this? Everyday is Christmas when you have nothing but love and goodness to share.

She thinks of this too. Yes. I am happy. After everything, every pain and sorrow they've been through, it all amounts to how much it could test the strength of their love. And the rewards of it were more than they could hope for. The happiness they both feel could never been known if such pain wasn't felt.

"We deserve this," she says, opening her eyes and locking with his. His fingers stroke her small stomach once more, before he kisses her again.

"We deserve to be happy" he agrees.

Everyone does.


End file.
